1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an imaging apparatus using an optical scanning system, and, in particular, to an image forming apparatus, such as a laser printer, capable of varying a pixel density.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, in imaging apparatuses, such as electrophotographic copying machines, printers and facsimile machines, there are those which form an image on an imaging member, such as a photosensitive member, by scanning the imaging member with a light beam carrying image information to be recorded. However, in the prior art imaging apparatuses of this type, since the pixel density of an image to be recorded was fixed, image information having different pixel density could not be recorded properly.